The present invention relates to a vehicle speed indicating instrument particularly adapted to indicate the speeds of the vehicle containing the instrument and another vehicle. Such an indicating instrument, which is adapted to be fitted in a vehicle, serves to indicate at least one vehicle speed, usually the speed of motion of the vehicle in which the instrument is fitted. The instrument has an instrument panel with a speed scale and needle-type pointer, the position of which relative to the speed scale indicates the vehicle's speed of motion.